


夏夜姓酒

by tokiado



Category: Real Person Fiction, 万茜 - Fandom, 乘风破浪的姐姐 | Sisters Who Make Waves (TV), 千丝万李, 李斯丹妮 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokiado/pseuds/tokiado
Summary: 万斯万。（大概）短打完结无后续。现实向小甜饼。
Relationships: 万茜/李斯丹妮
Kudos: 9





	夏夜姓酒

# 夏夜姓酒  
-前言-  
曾言搞rps天打雷劈的我_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_还是搞了rps害。（。  
万斯万。（大概）  
短打完结无后续。  


* 01  
在清晨的酒店浴室里，李斯丹妮的后颈枕在浴缸的边上，缓缓地呼吸着，水汽氤氲。

她的脑袋还在发昏，昨晚改歌改到3点，本来应该躺到下午再去练习，一通电话进来搅了她的美梦。

是美梦吗？李斯丹妮想不起来了。她总是会做梦，大部分的梦一醒来就忘光，这次不知道是不是被惊醒的缘故，她总觉着刚自己还抓着个人，温热的触觉似乎还残留在掌中，心脏的悸动仍然不止。

湿漉漉的手掬起一抔水，水滴从手指中间滑落，她看着自己不算修长的手指，突然回想起来了，那个很会接吻的女人。

\- 02  
李斯丹妮走下舞台。

夜渐深，舞台服很热。

今天的舞台是一个小剧场，后台很小，更衣室也是小小的一间。

“还有差不多2小时。”

等待换衣服到下一场秀前，李斯丹妮避开人群在小剧场后台到处晃荡着，仔细观摩挂在走廊上的戏剧节海报，偷溜到儿童剧目的房间摆弄夸张的动物头套。

李斯丹妮很少有机会能到剧场来表演，好奇心引诱着她越走越远，没一会儿就被剧场的各种通道绕晕，上了楼梯又找不到回去的路，一路沿着弯弯的走廊走到了尽头，夏夜的清风从门缝窜了出来，李斯丹妮悄悄推开了门，那是一个堆满各种舞台道具和衣服的房间。

里面有个女人，挽着一个低马尾，穿着纯白的舞台服装。她手里有一个高脚杯，食指指腹抵着杯沿来回划动，集中精神地盯着梳妆台前的台本，看起来是话剧演员。

李斯丹妮马上就认出那是万茜。

“长发真美啊。”李斯丹妮呆呆站在门口认真地看着她，直到万茜对完台本，从紧绷的状态恢复平常，她才不动声色地从万茜身上收回视线，慢慢迈开脚步走进去了。

她想拨开万茜束起的长发，李斯丹妮蹑手蹑脚走到万茜身边，手指轻轻捏着马尾的发尖，迅速将挽在右侧的低马尾甩到了左肩上。正准备笑嘻嘻地打个招呼，还没出声，万茜先开了口。

“嗨。”低低哑哑的声音。万茜问，“喝酒吗？”

“来，干杯。”李斯丹妮很起劲，仔细张望了一下，从梳妆台的角落顺来了一支冰镇着的莫斯卡托葡萄酒和另一个酒杯。

“你怎么在这儿？”

“今天有个晚会，我是受邀嘉宾。”一边解释，李斯丹妮一边自在地倒了小半杯酒，也给万茜的杯子添了一些，转了圈坐到梳妆台上。

“茜姐呢，那么晚了还在这里排练。”

“大剧场那边周末排的满满当当的，这周先在这里练，刚好这边也要演两场。”万茜深呼吸了一口，肩轻颤了颤，她还沉浸在戏里面，没有动那杯酒。

“我真的很少来这种剧场表演呢，一进来就，哇好神秘呀。”李斯丹妮抿了一口淡金色的液体，好奇地打量着这个房间。万茜的身后刚好有一扇窗，夏夜的晚风呼呼地拍打着窗户，窗外星光醉人。

“你怎么找到这儿的，这个房间离舞台好远的。”

“被你吸引着就找到这里啦。”李斯丹妮打趣着，“说明你就是万有引力呢茜茜姐。”

“哦是吗？”万茜情绪不高。她伸手拿了高脚杯，浅尝了一口，皱了皱眉，才想起这是支气泡酒，入口没有预料的辛辣和刺激。甜甜腻腻的，一仰脖就喝光了。

“是不是打搅你排练了呀。”李斯丹妮感受到她情绪有些不对劲，舔完杯里的酒，伸手去拽了万茜的衣袖，“我还有一首结束曲，结束后我们一起吃个饭？”

“不是。”万茜扣住了李斯丹妮的手腕，往前迈一小步，身体稍稍前倾，指尖向下一探，万茜修长的手指就扣上李斯丹妮的手指，十指相扣。万茜的脸就在她的眼前。

“不是什么呀？”  
“没有打搅到我。”

李斯丹妮盯着那双蛊惑人的眼睛，两人的脸近到只要稍稍低头，两人的额头就要碰到一块。李斯丹妮稍稍偏了一下脑袋，然后低了下去。

万茜也配合，将手伸进李斯丹妮的发丝和耳朵间，捧着她的脑袋，有点压迫地吻了上去。

是一个热烈而甜蜜的吻。花果香的莫斯卡托还留在唇齿之间，李斯丹妮温顺地张开嘴唇，舌尖相互勾抵，迷恋而快乐。在清甜的酒精催化下，两人都变的有些轻飘飘。

李斯丹妮从嗓子捏出一句茜姐，在撒娇。手指搂着身前人细瘦的腰。

”今天又梳这样的背头。“万茜轻笑着，玩捏着李斯丹妮垂在耳后的头发。

”这样比较帅呀。“李斯丹妮贪玩地将重量往她身上压去。

女人的左手紧紧相扣，李斯丹妮只看到自己镶着水钻的装饰戒指在白炽灯下闪着光。

万茜今天没戴戒指。

”但我还是比较喜欢软软的头发。“万茜玩腻了头发，开始耳鬓厮磨，对李斯丹妮悄悄低语。

李斯丹妮正想要端起万茜的手仔细瞧两眼，万茜却已经收回了手，侧了身从李斯丹妮背后抱了过去，捏着她的腰，手从腰间滑了上去，顺手褪了李斯丹妮的外套。指尖轻轻地绕着她的脖颈，画着圈打着转，一阵酥痒。

“你这儿还疼吗？”万茜头抵着她的左肩问道。

“不啦，都过那么久。“  
“那就好。”

又一个吻，落在耳后，后颈，颈窝，肩胛……绵绵的、温温的气息随着吻喷在皮肤上。万茜体温比李斯丹妮略低，她身上天然的、轻轻冷冷的香气随着体温升高变得柔软暖和，弥漫笼罩到李斯丹妮身上。吻也渐渐热烈起来起来。

呀姐姐。  
李斯丹妮从来都无法抵御对方这种细微的变化，她会忍不住沉迷进去，尝试引导姐姐。所以已经来不及想接下来是不是有演出，在脑袋当机之前她转身面着万茜，细细软软地喊了声姐姐， 凑着她的嘴角亲了过去。

李斯丹妮想看万茜再特别一点、再失控一点的样子。但似乎每次都会以失败告终。  
因为万茜总走在她前面，比她要再认真一点，再热烈一点，从来没有拒绝过她，这个吻也是一样。

白炽灯一般温暖的后台灯光就这样消失了，不知道从哪里打来了，霓虹灯一般红色蓝色的微光，承载了夜晚的甜蜜，外界一切都陷入的寂静，门外喧闹的交谈声逐渐远去。

然后一阵熟悉又让人厌烦的铃声打破了这个空间。

是电话铃声。

李斯丹妮恍恍然地醒来，抱着被子用力地捶床，然后接了电话。梦里的记忆就像砂糖融进了水中，被嗜甜的食梦貘一勺一勺送进口，消失不见了。

* 03  
李斯丹妮泡在浴缸已经10分钟了，眯着眼睛似睡非睡，把玩着水，昨晚蜜一般的梦由着滴滴答答的水声回落到她的记忆，是拥抱、是亲吻、是……李斯丹妮很快就清醒了过来僵在那里，一下秒她几乎就要把头埋水里大叫起来。

梦的内容她都记不太清了，只有对方是她茜茜姐这件事触感鲜明地记得。连带着把和万茜交往以来的许多细节都勾了回来。  
“不能再这样沉迷下去了。”她一脸通红气呼呼地从浴缸里面爬出来，心思混乱又麻溜地换了衣服投入工作。

今天是行程密集的一天，上午广告拍摄，下午solo曲练习，晚上要回宿舍，明天开始又是拍摄日。

练完歌回到2号宿舍之前她都无暇想太多。所以毫无防备地打开门看到一群人围着万茜在宿舍打闹的时候，她刷地一下就低下头，装作戴着耳机没注意的样子，甚至想要以奇特的姿态躲开热闹的人群。

如果再给李斯丹妮半天时间，也许她能更好地控制表情，装作若无其事的样子。  
但今天真的不行，她还没时间整理好情绪，一看到万茜内心就开始打鼓，如果可以她简直就想在现实中甩出“拒绝”的表情包然后溜回房间。

像是李斯丹妮那样的高挑身材进了门怎么也不可能躲开大家的迎接，对着组员们亲昵地喊着“队长来了”她也只能硬着头皮嘻嘻哈哈打着招呼。

然后像是回应她的心声的一样，万茜走了过来。

“怎么，那么多天没见，有没有想我呀？”万茜调侃着，笑盈盈地看着李斯丹妮。

一边心里骂着自己不争气，一边踏着欢快的脚步，挤到了万茜身边。

“有呀。”李斯丹妮不假思索地就搂了过去，轻轻地，绕开万茜受伤的手，扶着她的腰，头抵在她的肩上，闭上眼睛忍不住像小猫一样蹭了两下。

李斯丹妮柔软的头发扫到万茜的脖颈上，痒痒的。

不像是梦里那种蜜糖般甜美可口的气质，这里的万茜举手投足都让人安心。站在她身边，小鹿乱撞和踏实安心兼而有之，愁人的烦恼和压抑的感情都可以抛之脑后。

“怎么了。我的李斯小朋友。”万茜有点诧异地笑着，轻轻拍了拍李斯丹妮的脑袋。

“没什么。”带着一点点独占欲，李斯丹妮猛嗅了一口缠绕在万茜身上的香水气味，然后才抬起头放开她。

如果没有人打搅，她可以保持这个姿势持直到晚上，和茜姐跳个舞什么的。

“你晚上回来OK吗？在酒店有人照顾会好一些吧？不要勉强，身体比较重要。”伊能静走了过来。

“OK呀，我没事的。”

大家在房间里瞎闹腾了一会儿，各自的手机的消息纷沓而至。收到消息陆续回到宿舍的姐姐们放下行李就过来关心万茜了。

4号宿舍的姐妹们又是全员出动，孟佳一打开门就看到李斯丹妮像块牛皮糖一样坐在万茜旁边。不禁叹了口气说，“哎茜姐手都已经受伤了，李斯丹妮你怎么老还像之前那样粘得死死的。”

正在低头和万茜说悄悄话的李斯丹妮一下子就竖起耳朵，气鼓鼓地从沙发上弹起来，左右瞧瞧，抄起沙发的抱枕追了过去。和孟佳还有沈梦辰扭成一团，2号宿舍又上演了一场大型追杀戏。

o

“你说什么！”  
“茜姐，快管管你们家李队长。”

万茜笑哈哈地没接话，她乐于看她们胡闹。……刚刚李斯说什么来着，她眯着眼睛看着在门边打闹的人群缓慢地思考着。

万茜对这个妹妹没辙。凑巧这个妹妹还是她女朋友，那就更拿她没办法。李斯丹妮总有本事让周围的空气变得好玩，包括万茜的心。

“茜姐你知道莫斯卡托吗？”

李斯丹妮特意压低声音问自己这个问题的时候，她怀疑自己是不是听错了。这个小朋友突然在说些什么？

“知道呀，气泡酒。冰镇了之后很好喝。”

“等你伤好了我们再一起喝酒呀。”完了李斯丹妮还生怕被人听到那样，唇齿一碰，凑到万茜的耳朵补了一句，“就我们俩喝。”

看着她在胡闹，万茜和其他姐姐唠嗑的间隙左手拿起手机随手发了个消息给她。

“喝个酒而已。随时都可以陪你喝啊。”

“那不一样，想在夏天喝酒。”

“哎呦我这老胳膊，夏天过去之前可好不了。”

“那不管，我们约好了。”

万茜看着消息，笑出声来了。

* 04  
今年的夏天似乎比往年还要再长一些。

公演都结束后，姐姐们私下又聚了一次。这次还在上海。

万茜来到的时候，已经聚了一些人。一进去就看见李斯丹妮带着顶帽子坐在门口对角的吧台上，撮着鸡尾酒上点缀的樱桃，捧着脸，乖巧地听着其他姐姐在聊天，有些心不在焉。

李斯丹妮的肩很漂亮，利落的肩线，纤薄又有力量，从侧后方看去更是如此。万茜在初舞台等候区看到她的时候就是这样想的。

她站在那里盯着看了一会儿，和姐姐们逐个寒暄完，看到李斯丹妮已经开始有些无聊地把手套拆下放在手里扔来扔去。万茜忍不住笑径直地走了过去，一把揽住李斯丹妮的腰，“不是要请我喝酒吗？”在她吃惊的眼神里笑着问。

“我还以为你不来了。”李斯丹妮瞪大了眼睛，气鼓鼓地开启嘴碎模式，“我跟你说，今天沈梦辰一直在骗我，说你有其他工作来不了。我说，‘我大老远从北京飞过来了诶。而且我是早上的飞机，我是最早到的。茜姐没说她不来啊。她要真不来，还能不跟我说吗。’然后她就一直说，‘是真的，你临时有约，赶飞机去了，本来要来的，突然就来不了。’”

“我刚刚就真的，真的好伤心。”李斯丹妮说着说着就有点泪眼婆娑起来。万茜一看这情况，估摸她已经喝了不少。

“哎。才开始多久啊。你就喝成这样。“万茜拉了椅子坐了下来，两人胳膊碰胳膊，头一歪就靠能在一起，周围的姐姐们刚好都去了别桌拿吃的。这个吧台只剩了李斯丹妮和万茜坐着。

李斯丹妮毫不客气整个身体都倚了过去，鼻尖在万茜的颈窝磨蹭，“我想你了。”

“想你。”万茜给她比了个心。催促道，“你酒呢？”

从低落情绪中恢复过来，李斯丹妮立马装作神秘的样子让酒保帮忙去拿自己带来的酒。趁四处无人，喊了声茜姐，迎面凑到姐姐的嘴角偷偷亲了一口。然后像是偷袭成功那样歪到另一边自己哈哧哈哧地笑起来。

这女人，真的喝多了。

李斯丹妮今天穿着廓形的短袖衬衫，涂着浅浅的粉色口红，眼窝下能看到浅浅已经放弃了的黑眼圈，脸颊飞红。

万茜指尖点着桌面，稍稍转动吧台椅，两人膝盖碰膝盖，上半身轻轻朝她靠去，抬手将李斯丹妮的帽子拽下，正好遮着两人的脸。

她几乎要伏到李斯丹妮的身上。带着一点点报复心理，万茜唇齿轻轻一碰，低低哑哑地说，“别着急，该做的我们晚上再来。”右手握住了李斯丹妮的手腕。  
她的手心滚烫。

万茜把帽子盖到李斯丹妮熏红的脸上。  
酒也刚好到了。

她接过已经开好瓶的莫斯卡托葡萄酒，整以暇地将淡金色的液体倒进两只郁金香状的酒杯中。看着把帽子压得低低的、伏在吧台上的胡思乱想、企图消融的李斯丹妮。

她笑着，很开心，觉得夏夜很长。

**Author's Note:**

> -感谢阅读-  
> 大家七夕快乐🎋


End file.
